Computing devices have become ubiquitous with everyday life so much so that it is not uncommon for a person to interact with a large number of such devices throughout the day. For a number of reasons, many of those computing devices are always connected to one or more networks such as the Internet. Such connectivity allows computing devices to receive security patches, software updates, firmware updates, and various other forms of information and data from remote devices and servers.
However, due to a variety of factors, it may not feasible to provide robust connectivity to some devices. Many of these devices have limited or no access to a network, which makes managing and servicing such devices difficult. Moreover, due to their lack of connectivity, many of these devices are not capable of reliably communicating with a remote logon server and, as a result, are often configured using a common username and password. That practice leaves those devices open to a number of security threats because such devices lack the ability to quickly and securely change passwords or revoke a user's authorization.